With or Without you
by masakkalisss
Summary: This is my very first fanfic and set in an entirely different world where Annie attends a law school and Jeff is her teacher! Our sweet heroine finds herself falling for the handsome, rugged and slightly older professor and to make this love story a little bit less complicated our heroine is already in a relationship with her high school sweetheart(guess who)! what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sir,

I don't know what to say to you. I am getting possessive, unnecessarily angry, mean spirited and I don't know what else. It is not something I am enjoying but it is not something that I can get rid of. I want to get you out of my system. I don't want to be so bothered by you any more...in fact I have a boyfriend who really loves me a lot and I have recently been unable to reciprocate his feelings because you are always messing with my mind. I just cried a while ago...it somewhat eased the pain. Then I prayed hoping to calm myself. Still when I saw you didn't reply to my last text, maybe you didn't even bother (and really why should you? as much as you r concerned I am just a student...no, if you ever read this I will be your creepy student) it again started the heart ache. The bitterness, the pain of not getting what I want...hell I don't even know what I want any more...and do u know the hardest part? I can't even tell anyone about this. Not to my friends, not to my boyfriend...no one, not even you...that is why I will never send this mail to u...cause I don't want you out of my life...even if it's just a glimpse, even if it's just a 'how was your exam text' I still want that. I still won't trade that for anything in this world. Even if it breaks my heart every time you give preference to other ladies over me..even if it tears my soul apart every time I don't get a reply to my text...I am ready to endure all that...because…maybe…

I love you...

yes, I said it...I love you...I don't know if it's the temporary attraction kind or the forever kind...but I do love you...I love you Mr. Jeff Winger...I love you. I have really fallen for you but you are hurting me like hell sir, and I hate you for that. In fact I hate myself…..

Annie stopped writing and looked at her computer screen. 'Am I going crazy?' she did not know any more but she sure felt like it.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started last year when Annie was just starting her second year in the Greendale University (a very reputed university in NY) as a student of law and her Tort teacher walked in. She has previously heard about the handsome and dynamic teacher of second year from others and gotten some glimpses but never really bothered to check him out as she was engrossed with the thought of getting the highest score in her first year. So this was the first time that she actually looked at him and 'he is interesting, perhaps kind of hot too' was Annie's first thought of professor Jeff Winger. That thought turned into one of amazement soon enough after he was done with the class. He was not very detailed about the topic he taught but his way of teaching was something else. She remained glued to his incredible way of delivering the lecture and not a second seemed boring. She did not even realize when the class ended. From that very first day Jeff Winger became Annie's favorite professor.

As being who Annie is, it became mandatory for her to become his favorite student too. It's kind of a good student thing: they cannot stop until they are sure that the centre of attention is on them- especially when it is about your favorite teacher. However, it was not quite as easy as most of the student of her class (especially girls) were always hovering over him like honeybees. But it is Annie Edison we are talking about. She knew how to get attention without showing that she wanted it. Whenever Professor Jeff would ask any question it would be her hand that would raise first, well….maybe not, as Kate(who scored the highest in their first year final beating Annie by 10 marks) would raise her hand simultaneously with Annie (if not before). 'such a slut', thought Annie looking at Kate's nearly transparent top and thigh length skirt when she tried to impress professor Jeff with some intellectual question she 'just' came up with. "I know you read that beforehand" she would think with malice while wondering how such a bitch like Kate could be so serious with her studies, "I need to beat her this year".

Although things in class were going in the opposite direction to what Annie would have wanted, things outside the class were going quite well. She was in a stable relationship with her high school crush Troy Burnes. They have been in a relationship for over a year by then and things were going great. Troy was doing his degree from a community college, so they did not get much time to see each other. Yet they would spend their weekends together and find out as much time as they could from their busy schedule (more precisely, from Annie's busy schedule) to spend with each other. Troy has said over and over again how much he loved Annie and Annie still found it 'awesome' that she is actually going out with THE 'Troy Burnes' of her dreams. From that aspect, her life seemed almost too good to be true.

Problems continued in class though, as she tried to study as much as possible to beat Kate in the second year finals and Kate continued to get Professor Jeff's attention in as much shameless manners she could. Annie felt disgusted as she noticed that Kate has often started to stay after the class is dismissed to 'discuss' some issues where she was having problems with Mr. Jeff. Annie tried to ignore the resentment that she felt and instead concentrated on her studies harder. Her efforts were not wasted and as the result of her second year finals got published she felt a surge of relief seeing that she has beaten Kate by 16 marks and most importantly she has gotten an astonishing '78' in Tort which was a brand new record. However, as her third year class has not yet started she had to wait for another two weeks to see Miss Kate's face and it was worth the wait.

Kate looked as if someone has just died and none of her normal enthusiasms was present even though it was the 'Criminal Law' class which was one of the subjects that Professor Jeff taught in third year. However, Annie became somewhat dumbfounded when suddenly right before the class ended Mr. Jeff called out, "Miss Annie Edison". Annie, startled, looked at him and no, she has not heard it wrong, Professor Jeff was directly looking at her.

"Would you please come with me?"

Annie was speechless for a few seconds before she responded, "Y-Yes sir, sure."


End file.
